


The 2nd Dream

by hanagin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanagin/pseuds/hanagin
Summary: 盖侬多夫/林克无脑PWP，超OOC慎入。关于林克做梦（第二次）梦到盖侬多夫的沙漠之夜……





	The 2nd Dream

**Author's Note:**

> （和我和哈老师的联文《[猎人]旷野之息又更新了一个DLC》有一点点关联）

再次梦到这个地方，对林克来说是一件始料未及的事情。

漫天的黄沙一如上次梦境里的一样无边无际，如同巨大火盆一般的炽日散发出仿佛可以灼烧一切的热量，使得这片本就生机渺茫的荒芜之地变得更加死气沉沉。所幸的是，他身上的衣服还是那套能让他混进格鲁德小镇的异域女装，薄薄的布料让他不至于中暑掉血，昏迷在这茫茫的沙丘里。

然而，与之前不同的是，目之所及并没有上次出现的绿洲，更没有水塘和篝火。

按照之前那次的经验来看，或许很快就要日落了。林克觉得自己应该快点找到一个可以栖身的地方，以应对太阳落下后沙漠刺骨的严寒，以及必然会到来的口渴难耐。

然而几乎是这个想法刚刚冒出来的一瞬间，林克脑子里那属于海拉鲁勇者的雷达就响起了警报——他敏锐地感觉到有什么东西靠近了自己，可能是埋伏在沙漠里可以变化颜色的蜥蜴？他本能地跳起的同时转动身体，因为手边并没有任何趁手的武器，林克只能赤手空拳地摆出一副防御的姿势，于是他很快发现在冒险旅途中一直陪伴着他的达尔克尔的守护并未如期而至——下一秒，一只手无声无息地捂住了他的口鼻，紧接着，林克觉得自己撞在了一个坚硬的物体上。

那个物体发出一阵轻微的颤抖，炙热得仿若烈日的呼吸随之喷洒在他的耳边，带来一股让人惊悚的战栗——那只捂住自己的古铜色的手在阳光的照样下，好像发出了火红的光芒，像是被这片荒漠所吞食古老文明遗留下来的雕塑碎裂后隐藏的宝石。

啊，是那个男人。

“又见面了。”男人一说话，林克背后靠着的胸膛所传出来的振动就会透过裸露的皮肤传达过来，带着像是吸收了太阳热量的惊人热度，“总是在迷路的勇者大人。”

“放开我。”被捂着口鼻的少年艰难地说道，他的声音费劲地从对方手指的缝隙里钻出，沉闷又模糊不清。

“嗯，你说什么？”男人便又凑近了一些。

“放……”然而林克再次重复的话语却被对方骤然缩进的手淹没在唇齿之间——他明显是偏偏不要林克说话，故意让他重复，又故意狠狠地捏住他的脸颊！

下一刻，男人的膝盖猛然顶在勇者的腿侧，强力的击打让手无寸铁又没有英灵能力伴身的海拉鲁勇者猝不及防失了力，紧接着，林克被人重重向前推倒，摔在了沙子上。

金发的少年本能地用手撑住身体，手掌与膝盖在接触到沙子的一瞬间被滚烫的砂砾磨得生疼，下一刻，身后那个高大而又压了上来，如同山峰一般的力道按着他的肩膀强迫他趴在地上——所幸有面纱隔档，才没有吃进去一嘴沙子。

下一秒，勇者脱口而出的话却被突然连着纱巾的布料探入口中的手指打断了，变成“唔唔”的呻吟——身后的男人似乎觉得十分有趣，发出一阵嗤笑，压住他身体的同时用那只固定折他下巴的手抠挖着他的舌头与上膛，强迫他张开嘴，直到口涎顺着嘴角流淌而出，滴落在沙子上，被烘干或者吸收。

“勇者大人怎么受过这样的委屈？”男人一边笑着问道，一边咬了一下林克的尖耳朵，不知道是因为疼痛还是耳朵上传达出来的其它感受，海利亚少年猛地挣扎起来，却无济于事。这挣动却似乎更加取悦了对方，林克感觉另一只手顺着格鲁德女装宽敞的布料从他的裸露的后背探入，粗糙的手指带着些微的砂砾游走在他的皮肤上，带来难以言喻的酥麻感——

“哦——？”男人故意拖长了声音，温热的舌头舔过海利亚人的耳廓，弄得少年挣扎得更加凶猛，“有感觉了？

对方的呼吸喷洒在耳边和劲后所带来的酥麻感像是燎原的星火，从勇者的血液里迅速扩散，通往全身的血管。少年狠狠吸了口气，却被对方抓住了空隙刮了刮自己的上膛，下一秒，另一只探入自己衣服布料里的手来到了他的胸前，像是爱抚贵重装备上镶嵌的晶石一般，玩弄起少年胸膛上凸起的乳首。

“呜啊……”呻吟本能地从喉咙里发出，又从合不拢的唇齿里倾泻。

像是听到了他的声音一般，恶劣的偷袭者并没有再执着于啃咬海利亚少年的耳朵，而是转而后退，一点一点从耳后、到脸颊、再到后颈，似是野兽进食时选多主权似的轻嗅与标记，又似是是亲吻。

林克觉得被对方抚弄过的地方，像是被渺小的火苗轻轻灼烧一般，开始变得饱胀发烫。

他并非不清楚多方行为里的意义，也并不是完全猜不到对方接下来的举措，然而不知是因为在梦里，还是因为对方真的“更强”一些，他发现自己只能被对方压在身下，懵懂地无处可退，一边承接着对方的动作，一边忍耐着炽日灼烧，就像是案板上等待被开膛破肚的鱼。

正如其所言，百年以前保护公主身负重伤，是护卫指责，无论打独斗，还是被敌人包抄围堵，无论是伤痕累累还是英勇赴死，都是他所愿意承受的后果，海拉鲁的年轻勇者从不曾妥协，也从未承受这般羞辱。而百年之后，意图亲近他又不怀好意的人，不是被他要走了全部身家，就是被他打得屁滚尿流！

然而眼下，眼前这个只在半梦半醒中见过两次面、说些奇怪的话、对他充满敌意又充满力量的男人像是发了疯一样，却又让他难以反抗——为什么不能反抗？

他感觉自己胸口被对方揉弄的部位变得滚烫，有什么东西像是要从心脏中跳出，涌入大脑，蚕食理智。对方的笼罩住他的身形像是一座无法逃离的巨网，压得他无法喘息。

而在林克所看不到的胸口，被薄薄的布料所遮盖的地方，三角形散发出了浅淡的光——一如他上次在对方胸膛所见的一样。

而这一切，却都被始作俑者尽收眼底。

这没什么，三角力量，本就相互吸引。

他们本就是一体。

就像是智慧天性善良聪颖，拥有勇气的勇者沉迷冒险、对世界万物充满好奇，力量也从来不意图掩藏自己的欲望——无论是美好的，或者肮脏的。他只是感觉自己的下身已经硬的发疼，于是沙漠的国王不再满足于这点到即止仿若调情一般的小打小闹。

他把手指从对方布满唾液的唇舌中退出，像是要放过对方一般直起身——果不其然，被梦里的突发情况搞得有点晕头转向的少年迅速抓住了机会，身体先于行动地向旁边滚去，想要逃离——却在即将脱离桎梏的一刹那间被男人拽住了脚踝。

又被“砰——”的一声重新按在地上。

几乎毫不犹豫地，沙漠的捕食者露出了尖利的牙齿，一口叼住对方后颈的嫩肉上——魔鬼的牙齿刺破勇者光滑白皙皮肤，带给对方难以言喻的疼痛感，伴随而至的是同样无法掩盖住的深刻欲望。

像是要好好品尝自己的战利品似的，男人一边用牙齿啃噬着对方稚嫩的皮肉，一边伸出舌头卷带伤口上渗透出的血迹吞咽下腹，他迅速扒下对方那本应该属于哪个格鲁德女孩的衣裙，让那轻盈但并不算瘦弱的身躯完整地袒露在自己的面前，连着那同样隐隐发硬的欲望、充满力量与生机的攻击性和身体的弱点一起——男人仔细地端详了一会儿，发出了一声赞美似的喟叹，于是粗粝的手指终于不再玩弄少年的身体，而后在对方猝不及防间刺入后穴，就仿佛这是一件理所当然的事情。

“呜！”被未知欲望袭击的勇者几乎难以自制地发出叫喊，林克睁大眼睛，那双如同湖泊一般湛蓝的瞳眸此时此刻像是被欲望污染了一般，变得深沉起来，然而这刚刚只是开始，那根突入的手指在那个从未被人进入过的地方继续深入，又抽出，抠弄着对方肠壁上的软肉，在稍微变得松软些许后便插入另一根手指，迫使少年的身体迅速适应这种侵袭，以便迎接更为巨大的事物。

魔王向来不喜欢考虑其他人的感受，否则便也不适合成为魔王了。他只是草草扩张，便觉得自己已经足够温柔了。男人一边感慨自己对敌人的慷慨，一边沉醉在的对方的反应所带来的欢愉里，而后褪下自己衣裤，露出那根狰狞的性器。

他叹了口气，抬起手抹掉了对方无意识流淌下的生理性泪水，随后顺着对方的脸颊向后，抚过那处被他啃咬得带着深刻压印、几乎轻肿的后颈，抚摸过对方因为支撑自己的身体而更加凸显的蝴蝶谷，抚摸过对方光滑的脊背，而后按住林克细瘦的腰。

那湿乎乎的眼泪被擦抹在少年不住颤抖的身体上，在艳阳的考晒下随着汗水蒸发干净。

更何况……眼前的勇者大人似乎也早就熬过了初时的阵痛期，变得享受了起来。魔王感觉那处包裹着他手指的地方变得愈加滚烫松软起来，甚至分泌出了黏滑的液体，蠕动着吞吐着体内的异物。

看啊，即使是勇者，在“灾厄”气息的熏染下也变得丧失了理智，但所谓的“灾厄污染”从不存在，那只是扩大人类心中的欲望而已。

满足自己内心自然而然产生出来的需求又有什么不对？

所以他不曾有任何的负罪感。

在觉得差不多之后，男人便不再“委屈”自己，他抽出自己的手指，在察觉到对方的后穴仿若不舍地紧缩之后，露出了一个意味深长、却更多是嘲讽的笑容，而后他毫不犹豫地把自己勃发的性器顶入，深深地插了进去——

“唔啊啊——”勇者大人被欲望侵蚀后的呻吟像是最好的助兴剂，与此同时，因为被粗大物什侵入的紧窄后穴终于开始排斥。

勇者的全身都因此而变得僵硬起来，汗水打湿了头发，顺着少年的脸颊流淌，滴落，深入到沙粒的缝隙里。他支撑在地面上的手肘因为砂砾的摩擦而布满红痕，全身上下都被欲望笼罩，强烈的酸胀感从被侵入的地方袭来，化作无法描述的满足与兴奋，传达到全身。

是拒绝，还是要更多？有那么一瞬间，林克觉得自己最后一丝的理智也被残存殆尽了。

然而他身后的男人却不留给他任何离职回炉的机会，林克感觉一直手强硬地按下了自己的肩膀，使得他整个左肩和脸颊都不得不贴服在滚烫的地面上——这似乎让他不由自主地伏高了下半身——下一秒，那个侵入到他体内，比刚才的两根手指更为巨大、更为粗长的东西狠狠地撞了进去——深入体内。

疼痛。

林克感觉自己的意识模糊不清，但他确信自己的心心大概少了几颗，或者也可能所剩无几，那么干脆一了百了读档重来吧——然而这个想法刚刚产生以后，他身后的男人就拽着他的两根手臂动了起来，更为剧烈的疼痛从肩颈的骨骼处传来，林克发现只能任由自己被对方拉着身体，昂起头颅，一刹那间，无论是骨骼还是身后的部位，都传来被撕裂的痛感，像是要把他由内而外撕开。

然而在他的身后，对方那如同楔子一般深嵌他体内的性器被狠狠抽出，又在林克还没有适应这种突如其来的“空虚感”之际又重重撞入，如此往复——粗大的龟头在一次又一次地退出、深入，一点点地，强迫那没有得到充分扩张的穴道完全适应。

直到汗水越来越多。

疼痛彻底褪去，取而代之的，是勇者从未体验过的澎湃快感，如同疯涨的浪潮一般将他彻彻底底的湮灭。身后的抽插很快地顺滑起来，男人不再执着于大幅度的动作，而是改为深入浅出地顶弄起来，甚至用手握住了勇者那一直未被人照顾到的性器，配合着顶弄的动作撸动起来，瞬间，如同电流一般的热流从他们相连的位置伴随着极大一点点地升起，连同着对方身体的热度一起，传达到勇者的四肢百骸。

“唔……唔……唔唔唔……”伴随着对方的动作，林克感觉自己的呼吸变得越来越急促，有那么一瞬间，他觉得他就会坠入这如同深渊一般的欲望里，彻底成为对方的傀儡——却在下一刻，对方突然停住了。

就像是运转良好的电器被突然切断了电源一般，被对方松开手的林克一时有点茫然地睁大了眼睛，他想要转过头，手本能地想要自行触碰身下的欲望，却发现对方拉着自己的腿，捞起来了他的身体——似乎是察觉到了对方的意图，林克刚想说“不要”，却为时已晚，男人在自己的性器深入对方后穴的情况下抬起了勇者，强行扭转对方的身体——体内的某个部位因为突然的旋转而被狠狠的摩擦，林克感觉自己整个身体都因此而变得痉挛起来，然而对方显然并不在意，在确定他躺在自己面前以后，继续浅浅地抽动了起来。

“呜啊——”伴随着对方一次次的肏弄，因为生理性泪水而模糊了视线的林克并看不到对方的面孔，只看到一片模糊而鲜艳的红。他只觉得自己大张着双腿躺在还没有散失热度的砂石上，一边是因为残存的理智发出的警鸣，一边是欲望混合在一起而变得泥泞不堪的思想，身后是因为砂石摩擦而产生的疼痛，身下是被对方噗嗤噗嗤抽插所燃起的灼热快感。

这真的是梦吗？

他只知道呻吟从口中控制不住地发出，断断续续地，但他还是组织着语言，问出了困扰已久的问题。

“唔……你……你究竟……啊……是、是谁？”

像是被这个问题问住一般，林克感觉对方不停肏弄自己的动作有那么一瞬间的停滞，但那或许只是错觉，男人并没有回答这个问题，反而是如同惩罚一般加大了动作，狠狠抽出又狠狠顶入，每次都摩擦过他体内致命的一点，于此同时又用粗糙的指尖熟练而恶劣的轻轻骚挂着少年敏感的性器顶端，像是想要引诱勇者咬下剧毒的苹果。

也就是那么一瞬间，林克感觉自己马上就要彻底投降、欲望即将达到顶端，他迫切地想要对方更用力一些、更快速一些，抚慰他的性器也好，肏弄他的后穴也罢，欲望或许真的就是一切，然而也就是在这么一瞬间，一个有着红色头发、古铜色皮肤少年的样子突兀地出现在了他的脑海里。那个少年眼睛晶亮，意气风发，驰骋在层峦的沙丘之上，像是这片荒芜之地天生的霸主。

下一秒，他回过了神。

“专心点。”男人说着，像最开始的偷袭一样捏住了他的脸颊，迫使勇者回神并看向自己——林克这时候才发现对方重新压住了他的身体，他们的距离很近，胸膛贴着胸膛，近到心脏的跳动都能听到，近到林克终于看清了对方高挺的鼻梁，以及阴婺的眼睛。

林克不知道自己什么时候双腿环在了对方壮实的腰身上，像是这样才能让彼此的距离更近、再近一些。男人的下身仍旧深埋在他的体内，却改为缓慢而浅显的抽动，欲望像是扑不灭的火焰，或者无法蒸干的海水，快感变得绵长。

像是不满他的不专心一般，男人在抽出性器又狠狠撞入的同时咬住了林克的嘴唇，疼痛很快被湮灭在快感里，他们的下身更为激烈地撞击在一起，高涨的欲火吞噬一切，与这片沙漠一般。林克不由自主地回应起对方的亲吻，任由对方的舌头侵入自己，攻城略地，扫过唇齿与上膛，模拟着性交的姿势进进出出——直到对方重重地顶入他体内的更深处、直到他在沙石之中摸到什么尖锐的物体、直到体内被什么滚烫的东西填满变得更加饱胀、直到发现自己几乎失去了战斗的力气并因为欲望而头脑发懵浑身颤抖——

但他还是把那唯一的尖锐之物狠狠地、狠狠地刺入到对方的后颈里。

温热的血液喷薄而出。

这个家伙……真的是红色的……

在失去意识的一刹那间，林克好像还是能感觉到他们的身体连接在一起，他好像看到了对方的笑，也看清了帮助他做出了最后反抗的尖锐利器。

那好像是……光之箭矢？

梦醒了。

END


End file.
